Etape Wikia
Etape2.jpg Etape.jpg Typhon.jpg Aurovayk.jpg Prakanda.jpg Dvulvash.jpg Oseah, Etape.jpg|Northern Continent Shattered Isles.jpg Northern Etape.jpg Hopes Lament.jpg Fallen Depths.jpg Acharis-0.jpg Welcome to the Etape Wikia The world built by the DawnforgedCast community comes to life here in much great detail! Welcome to Etape! An Ever Growing World Here you'll find maps for all the continents in the world as well as an ever expanding database of details concerning the continents, their cities, the races that live there, history, current events and more! Continents Auroväyk - Frosty subcontinent in the northwest. Dvulvash - Your 'standard fantasy' content. Hope's Lament - Remains of the Arcane Empire's capitol city, now overrun by the undead and demonic forces. Prakanda - A continent that has erupted into war after the fall of the Arcane Empire. Typhon '- A wild and untamed land, home to monstrous and fierce creatures [[Iberia|'Iberia]] - A kingdom of "only" humans, their elven neirbourgs in a nation-wide forest and the vigilant dwarves in the north. Important Pages Greater Deities/Gods - The Prime Forces, Eternals, Heroes of the Four Kindoms and other gods of Etape's Pantheon. Lesser Deities - The lower tiers of gods including lesser Deities, demigods, and quasi-deities. Outer Realms - Dimensions beyond Etape, homes of gods, angels, demons and the dead. Dungeons - Index of dungeon maps, suggested encounters, and other delving details for adventures. Magic - Ley lines and other magic sources, enchanted creatures, magical items, and the rarity levels in Etape. The Wonder Workers - Important NPCs Adventures - Expanded plot hooks with NPCs, combats, and other challenges good for a session of gameplay. Races of Etape - Etape is home to many races and different Cultures. Paladin Orders - Various orders of Paladin and Paladin-like organizations Important Wiki News In order to better manage the content on this page and in preparation for consolidating the content to ready it for eventual publishing. We are announcing the LOCKDOWN OF THE FOLLOWING PAGES, users are asked to no longer contribute content or attempt to edit the following pages, until further notice. Thank for you for your understanding and cooperation. Greater Deities/Gods Magic Races of Etape DISCLAIMER - No User Contracts and a Limited License By using the Etape Wiki, you confirm that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and DawnforgedCast, between you and the users of this site, or between you and anyone else who is in any way connected with this project or sister projects subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of the Etape Wiki or any of its agents, members, organizers, or other users. Providing content for the Etape Wiki should be done voluntarily with no assumptions of content preservation or compensation from DawnforgedCast. There is no agreement or understanding between you and the Etape Wiki regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the ; neither is anyone at DawnforgedCast responsible if any contributor or moderator/admin should change, edit, modify, or remove any information that you have posted on the Etape Wiki. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse